


"Everything else you make is complete garbage."

by divine_chemistry



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: (October 6 2019: I will update this I PROMISE), 5+1 Things, Badgerclops is so chuffed, Baking, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Combo Moves!!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chemistry/pseuds/divine_chemistry
Summary: Five times Mao Mao and Badgerclops baked jelly doughnut cake and that one time HQ burnt down before they could finish…





	"Everything else you make is complete garbage."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show, I really do, and I love these two, so I think I'm going to be writing for these two a lot more.
> 
> (Get ready for some frequentish updates--about 3 days in between, to be more precise)

Badgerclops sat beside the newly lit campfire, the grass beneath him flattening in turn.  
  
He sighed, exhausted.  
  
The cyborg had been with the Thicket Thieves for so long that he couldn't even remember what he'd been doing before them, and now, all of a sudden he's found himself tagging along with some nomadic cat bent on helping him reinstate his moral standards.  
  
The abrupt change in direction had left him reeling. Self-doubt especially had become a prominent issue, and notable anxiety had begun to grow in his head with concerning regularity. Recurring headaches had become the most recent addition to the stream of problems he just couldn't seem to fix.  
  
Groaning, Badgerclops scooted closer to the fire, his arms reaching out towards the flames. Mao Mao had left only a few minutes ago, heading off to retrieve firewood for future use. However, this had left Badgerclops to guard the base by himself, and as the sun had already set, and he had never been too fond of the dark, it was something he truly despised (though he appreciated that Mao Mao had trusted him enough not to run off with the provisions).  
  
Rustling suddenly erupted from the bushes, and Badgerclops rushed to his feet, cannon equipped as he prepared for the worst.  
  
At the very least, the precautions hadn't been in vain.  
  
Mao Mao came barreling out of the brush, his katana drawn as what could only be described as a "jelly monster" came chasing after him.  
  
The cat was back on his feet instantaneously, rushing in for another attack before being knocked right back into the dirt. Badgerclops cringed, earning him a frustrated glare from his companion. "I could use some _help_ ," Mao Mao spat.  
  
"What do you want _me_ to do?!"  
  
"How am _I_ supposed to know--?"  
  
A viscous tentacle shot down towards Mao Mao, though he was swift to deflect it with the blade of his katana.  
  
"Don't just stand there, _do something!"_  
  
Badgerclops fired the cannon at the monster, but the blast did little more than annoy it further. As another tentacle came crashing down between them, the two jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Do **_something else!"_** Mao Mao cried, however, he was swift to rethink the plea as Badgerclops suddenly hoisted him into the air and spun him—  
  
—spun him at some ungodly speed before charging right towards the monster while he did.  
  
" _Not this!_ This is **_not_** what I meant!" Mao Mao cried. He had heard Badgerclops yell a response, but given his current discombobulation, he had only managed to catch: "--katana! _Now!"_  
  
The cat held out the sword as requested, suddenly hearing the screech of the monster as the blade sliced through something almost gelatinous as he held it.  
  
The spinning stopped instantly, and although Mao Mao had hoped for a moment of rest, an adhesive substance was soon to make its home in his fur as the monster spontaneously exploded into giant dollops of ooze.  
  
An uncomfortable silence quickly fell between the two, save for the sound of Badgerclops sniffing at the now noticeable scent of strawberries.  
  
The cyborg was the first to speak. "Dude, I think this thing is made of strawberry jam..."  
  
"What?" Mao Mao swiped his finger over his ruined coat, licking the material off of his paw. "You're...you're _right."_  
  
"Well, that isn't something you see every day."  
  
"No, it...it really isn't." Mao Mao took another taste of the jam. "Tastes pretty good too."  
  
"You know, I think I might remember a jelly doughnut recipe we could use this stuff for. We should make some!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Um...to celebrate...monster fighting? As a team?"  
  
Mao Mao hummed in thought. "I _suppose_ our incredible teamwork _is_ in need of a proper commemoration...sure. Let's do that."  
  
The two smiled, and Badgerclops finally returned Mao Mao to the ground. "By the way," the cat started. "What...what _happened?"_  
  
"Hm? Oh! Yeah, well, I kinda spun you around--"  
  
"Really. I couldn't tell."  
  
"--and I kind of used you as a mace."  
  
"Oh, is that all."  
  
Badgerclops grumbled, clearly fed up with the sarcasm. "Well, you told me to 'do something'. This was _something!"_  
  
Mao Mao growled, teeth bared and fists clenched, though Badgerclops merely crossed his arms in annoyance at the display. It would be another half hour of bickering before they finally began to bake.  
  


  
• = > || < = •  


  
  
  
Although the monster had been relatively large, the duo was still inexperienced—or rather, very _incompetent_ —in the field of cooking, and a little more than half of its remains had been wasted in their many, _many_ failed attempts at following a recipe Mao Mao had now come to believe Badgerclops had forgotten, or perhaps never truly understood to begin with.  
  
It was attempt number 57 that met enough of the requirements to be considered edible. However, the two had still been unable to make jelly doughnuts, creating instead what Badgerclops had dubbed a "jelly doughnut _cake"_ —  
  
_("That's not even a_ thing!" _Mao Mao shrieked. They had been at baking for several hours, and as the cat was close to exhaustion, his patience had begun to run short._  
  
_"Then we'll just have to make it one!")_  
  
—and at this point, they were willing to consider that a success.  
  
It was in need of serious improvement, of course; the outermost layer was dry and the inside was soggy. But it didn't actually taste too bad.  
  
Perhaps it could've been a metaphor for their teamwork.  
  
"I mean, it's _technically_ food."  
  
" _Anything_ is technically food. _Dirt_ is technically food."  
  
"Yeah but this tastes _better_ than dirt."  
  
"Well-- actually that's true."  
  
The two snickered, sitting around the dimming fire as the sun began to peek out from the behind the horizon. Badgerclops noted how the light seemed to bounce off of Mao Mao's newly cleaned coat.  
  
"You groom nicely," he muttered.  
  
It was a strange thing to say, and the fact Mao Mao had suddenly grown flustered only further indicated such.  
  
Or perhaps he was simply surprised with Badgerclops having noticed.  
  
"...a warrior should _always_ look his best when fighting for justice." He replied.  
  
"Do you seriously do everything in the name of justice?"  
  
"Well of course. I'm a _warrior_ of justice! And as such, I live as a _person_ of justice."  
  
Badgerclops scoffed. "Yeah but that doesn't mean _everything_ you do needs to be for justice."  
  
"Nonsense. You don't understand because you've only just abandonned your villainous ways--"  
  
"First of all, it's been a _full month_. _Secondly,_ there's _no way_ you're actually this obsessed with justice," Badgerclops stated. He refused to believe that anyone could be this passionate about integrity unprompted.  
  
But the cat only rolled his eyes. "The most _legendary_ warriors are those of justice. The most _respected_ warriors are those of justice. The most _beloved_ warriors are--"  
  
"'those of justice'. Alright, alright _I get it."_  
  
Mao Mao's cheeks grew flushed at being interrupted. "The point is, I am _destined_ to become a legend, and as such--"  
  
"You, a _legend?_ Says who?"  
  
Mao Mao chuckled, albeit clearly annoyed, before taking a formal stance. "I come from a _family_ made _solely of legends_. It is only fit that I too am destined for greatness, along with my dad's-- I mean _family's_ love and respect!"  
  
"Wait," the cyborg stood up, concern evident in his face. "Your...your family doesn't love y--?"  
  
"AndthatiswhyIliveasaproudwarriorofjustice story's over." Mao Mao rushed, plopping back into his spot on the ground and crossing his arms as if to make himself smaller. Badgerclops frowned.  
  
"That's messed up."  
  
His companion gave a halfhearted shrug, and the cyborg's frown only worsened.  
  
  


  
"You know, for what it's worth," he started, " _I_ already respect you. And even if you never become a legend, that's not going to change."

  
  
Mao Mao's ears perked up slightly. "...why?"  
  
"You gave me a chance to turn my life around, even after I was going to, like, _mug _you. That's...that's a really honorable thing to do."__  
  
Badgerclops took a moment to let his own words sink in, sparing a glance towards Mao Mao who was now looking to him with something akin to awe, and perhaps even gratitude.  
  


____

  
  
As the sun continued to rise, the fire reduced to embers, and a half-eaten slice of cake was the only thing that remained of the original.

  


They'd make it better next time, of course. They'd be ready then.

  


One day, maybe they'd even be ready to make it legendary.


End file.
